And Babies Make Four
by kdip4014
Summary: Callie and Arizona are about to add to their family! Part 6 in the Muddy Buddy World.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It's time for Callie and Arizona to add to their family!

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

This time the update is for real, I promise! And to reward all who were oh so patient, I'm giving you the first piece that you've already read, and the next new piece!

* * *

6 weeks until due date -

May was hitting Seattle hard, for the last 3 days it had been 85 or higher. It hadn't been that warm this early in recent memory. For most people the warm, sunny weather was a welcome change from the cool damp weather they had most all the time.

But for Callie Torres, it was hell. Callie was currently 7 and half months pregnant with twins. Addison had implanted two of Callie's own eggs and two of Arizona's and one of each took. They used the same sperm donor, a 30 year old Irish painter and sculptor from New England who was 6 foot 1 and 180 pounds with brown eyes, light brown hair, dimples and a natural gift for athletics. He ran 5 miles every day, didn't smoke, didn't drink often and was willing to answer any other medical questions or give blood or marrow if any of his children needed it. And after they turned 18 was willing to have a relationship with them as well. Both Arizona and Callie had him at the top of their list when they compared after looking though the profiles.

"How is it this hot in May?" Callie asked Arizona when she walked into the house after her shift.

They had bought a house a few months ago that sat on just over 1.73 acres of land. It was a 176 year old Victorian style house with a wraparound porch, 5 bedrooms, 4.5 baths, a study, a drawing room, a large kitchen with a walk-in pantry, a formal and informal dining room, a sitting room, a solarium and both finished basement and attic. The last owner had updated everything, put in the best and most modern bathrooms, bedrooms, turning the drawing room into a full entertainment center and put a hot tub in the back.

"I don't know, Calliope." Arizona said, her tone distracted as she tried to finish her paper work so she could enjoy the rest of the night with her wife.

Callie walked around the house and shut every open window and flipped on the central air. She sighed a little as she stood over a vent, feeling the cool air wrap around her swollen body. She rested her hand on her large belly, feeling the twins moving around. They had decided on the names Carter Lillian and Liam Daniel for the little girl and boy they were having.

Arizona put the last of her paper work away in her oversized bag and walked over to her wife. She wrapped her arms around Callie from behind and pulled her back against her chest.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"How was your day?"

"Not bad, the twins like to play soccer with my bladder though."

"Sorry." Arizona moved her hand down over Callie's baby bump and pressed softly into it. She felt a firm kick from one of the babies and couldn't help but smile. "They are active today, that's good."

"Yeah I know." Callie muttered, letting Arizona rub her swollen belly. "Did you make dinner or do you want me to?"

"I made grilled chicken with lemon butter and grilled corn." Arizona smiled, kissing Callie's neck just like she liked. "And I picked up more of that apple cider you have been craving."

"I knew I kept you around for a reason." Callie finally turned to give Arizona a kiss. What she was doing to her neck was just too much for right now. "Wanna eat and then go to bed, we both are in at 4 am tomorrow. And I have at least 4 hip replacements."

Arizona gave Callie a slight frown. "Calliope you know that you shouldn't be on your feet for that long without a break."

Callie rolled her eyes just a little. "Arizona I am a surgeon, I cut into people. Just because I'm carrying twins doesn't meant I can't do my job." They had had this fight for the last month on and off.

"Can't you get a resident to do it? They always want to." Arizona said hopefully.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because if it was reversed and your uterus was a hotel you wouldn't give up surgery."

"I see your point." Arizona said after a few moments. "Alright but can you at least eat a little something between them so you aren't too tired?"

"Baby, I eat everything in sight these days." Callie laughed a little, getting Arizona to grin.

* * *

"Dr. Torres, may I see you outside?" Arizona asked, walking into Callie's OR with a mask over her face.

Callie had been on her feet for 10 hours without so much as a pee break. Four teenage boys were going for a joy ride when the car flipped, she had broken arms, legs, back on all four of them that needed her attention.

"Dr. Robbins, I am in the middle of something. It needs to wait." Callie said, knowing what Arizona was doing. She loved that Arizona took such good care of her but it was not the time for it when she was inside of a 19 year old boys back trying to fix his spine.

"Dr. Torres, I need to see you outside now." Arizona said, using the tone of voice that made everyone in the room except for Callie shrink a little in fear. Arizona was the head of a whole department and had a lot of power, even if she didn't use it as much as say Mark Sloan tended to, for perks. "I have been a department head longer Torres, I have rank." Arizona knew that was unfair and felt bad the moment they left her mouth. But Callie always pushed her buttons.

"Dr. Robbins, get the hell out of my OR, I will be out when I am done here." Callie turned her head, taking her eyes off the boy's spine for a few seconds. "Or I will have you removed." Her eyes narrowed.

Arizona took a deep breath and left the OR, pissed Callie wasn't letting her take care of her. She knew those boys needed Callie's skilled hands but she needed Callie to take care of herself and their twins. She had a slice of Callie's favorite pizza and juice in lounge, with some apple slices and peanut butter.

* * *

"You're pulling rank with me now, Arizona?" Callie said, walking into the lounge that Arizona was in. "Never do that to me again or losing the respect of an attending at this hospital will be the least of your problems."

"I'm sorry." Arizona muttered as Callie lowered herself into a chair. "I was worried that you had been on your feet for too long and I didn't want you to get too tired or not eat." She pushed the food toward Callie.

Callie picked up an apple and dipped it into the peanut butter. "I know you meant well, but do it again and you will be on the couch until after the twins go to college." She gave Arizona a little before kissing her.

* * *

5 weeks until due date-

"Excuse me, young man." Mark turns toward the voice and is stunned at the sight of Andromeda Torres. The sight of her never fails to shock him a little due to his best friend's resemblance to her mother. They hadn't met until the week of the wedding, as he'd always been busy or out of town and he was stunned silent for a good minute when he was finally introduced.

"How can I help you, ma'am?"

"Mama?" The duo turns to see Arizona standing off to the side. Andromeda moves in for a hug. "What are you doing here?" Arizona pulls away with a worried smile, she wasn't aware of the older woman coming for a visit – and she'd bet money that Callie wasn't either.

"I'm about to become a grandmother for the first time, where else would I be? Where is my daughter anyways?"

The women turn toward the forgotten Mark Sloan at the sound he makes that sounds suspiciously like a chuckle – he knows Callie doesn't know her mother is here – Arizona takes pity on him before continuing on with her conversation with her mother-in-law.

"Mark, you remember Callie's mother, Mama this is Mark Sloan, Calliope's best friend, and our head of plastic surgery." Andromeda leans in for a hug from the man that stood up for her daughter – at her wedding and when her husband refused to speak to Callie – before Andromeda returns her attention to her daughter-in-law.

"My daughter?"

"In surgery; she should be done soon if you'd like to wait in her office. I'll show you where it is."

* * *

"Hey," Alex greets Arizona as he and Callie exit the OR. The blonde has long since forgotten about the past the young resident has with her wife and has often requested that he work with Callie in recent months. Arizona knows that Alex will look after Callie and make sure that she takes the occasional moment and takes care of both herself and their twins.

Seeing the look on the blonde's face, Alex quickly washes up and leaves the scrub room, leaving the often arguing department heads alone in the room.

"So, is there anything you've been keeping from me, Calliope?"

"What on Earth would I possibly have to keep from you?" Callie turns, resting her weight against the sink and rubbing her aching back. "You know the sex of the babies… even though you didn't want to know; you know which child is yours biologically… even though you don't care – nor do I for that matter. What could I possibly have to keep from you?"

"When was the last time you spoke with your mother?"

"Last week, Sunday, same time I always speak to my parents. They're both fine. Aria is doing well, she made the Dean's list the last two semesters. What is going on?" Callie smiles, drawing Arizona toward her by the hand, wrapping an arm around her wife as best she can around her belly.

"Your mother is waiting in your office." Callie chuckles at her wife's statement.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your efforts at making me laugh? My mother's waiting in my office… funny, really." She turns, throwing away the towel she used; turning back, she sees the dead serious look gracing Arizona's features. "Please tell me that you're joking." Arizona shakes her head in the negative. "Did she say how long she's staying for?"

"No, but I'd put money on her following in her mother's footsteps and staying through the birth and first few weeks after."

"Super. Please tell me that your mother won't be joining us as well. I love her, I do, but I don't think that I can take both of them together. Remember Christmas?"

* * *

"_I'm so happy that you are all able to join us for the holiday!" Andromeda looks around the living room at the gathered Robbins and Torres family. Callie and Arizona were quick to agree to Carlos' request for them to travel to Miami for the holiday, and the elder Torres were quick to agree to the young couple's request that the rest of the Robbins family join them. Having the two families together the previous summer was a learning experience for both families, but the young couple felt that it would be nice to have both families together for a major holiday. _

_Plus neither wanted to have to repeat their news more than once, and they felt having everyone together would minimize the question load._

_Breakfast had been enjoyed, presents had been opened and now the family gathered around the tree with cups of coffee, tea and liquor for most of the men. Callie suffered over a mug of herbal tea while Arizona nursed a cup of decaf coffee alongside her sister, who was still breast feeding. Kerry took note of Callie's distaste for the hot beverage she was drinking and hid a smirk with a sip of her own beverage._

"_We have one more gift for everyone here." Callie puts her mug down alongside Arizona's, taking her hand and weaving their fingers together. Arizona opens her laptop, bringing up the video she's had stored on the device for just this occasion; turning it so that everyone else can see the screen, she presses play, waiting for the steady sound she knows will be coming._

_Twenty minutes later, the video comes to a close, leaving everyone in silence. Kerry, though she knew what was coming, has tears streaming down her cheeks, matching the ones on her husband's face and those on Callie's parents. Aria and Jesse sport matching grins, as do Matty and Mac. Jamie grins from his post with his and Erin's son Andrew Daniel cradled in his arms. Erin is the only one in the group that can really read the ultrasound that everyone was just viewing._

"_Must you do everything better, Arizona?" Everyone turns to Erin, shocked at her comment, yet confused at the grin on her face. "I have the formal wedding, you get married in Spain; I give mom and dad a grandchild, you give them twins."_

"_TWINS!" The parents look to the couple in shock, even Kerry wasn't expecting that bit of news._

"_You did show them the 3-D ultrasound, didn't you?" Callie questions, turning the computer screen around to view it._

"_No, I didn't download that one, the regular one is just as good though."_

"_I know, but it's so much easier for them to see both babies on the 3D one." _

"_Ahem," Erin's subtle cough brings the couple out of their disagreement and they turn toward the group. The shocked looks have all turned to grins, and you can see that everyone – the moms especially – are fighting the desire to jump to their feet and surround the couple in hugs. "Let's clear this up." She gets to her feet and brings the video back to the screen, pausing it at a moment where both fetuses are visible – at least visible to those with medical training. _

"_Baby A," she points to one blurb slightly lower than the second. "And baby B," she points to the second blurb, higher than the first. She returns to her seat next to her husband and takes her son into her arms._

"_Yes, everyone," Arizona continues on. "We are having twins. Though we don't know whose children they are biologically."_

"_Why wouldn't you know who they belong to biologically?" Jesse looks between the two women, confused._

"_Four fertilized eggs were implanted, two of mine, and two of Calliope's. Two of the eggs took, we just don't know which two. Could have been both of mine, could have been both of hers-,"_

"_Could have been one of each," Jesse concludes._

"_In which case they would still be half siblings, given that Arizona and I used the same sperm donor."_

"_Do you know what you're having?" Carlos wipes his tears away, settling back with his arm around his wife in the attempt to prevent her from lunging across the room and embracing their daughter._

"_Two miracles, isn't that obvious?"_

"_I think he meant-,"_

"_I know what he meant, Aria." Callie interrupts her sister. "And no, we don't know. If we decide to find out, then we'll find out when Addison gets the tests back."_

_The moms can no longer hold back. Kerry might have known from the beginning, but she's no less enthusiastic in joining Andromeda in her congratulations. Kerry squeezes in between her daughter and the arm of the chair they're sitting on, draping her legs over Callie and Arizona's, while Andromeda perches on the table in front of the couple and the two women fire question after question at the couple._

* * *

"Come now, that wasn't so bad."

"I can still hear their voices ringing in my ears with all those questions. By the way, we still haven't answered all of them."

"I'm sure it will be fine. And remember, Addison is planning on being here next week, so if your mother gets to be too much, then we can have her say they need to leave for your health." Arizona tucks a stray curl of raven hair behind Callie's ear when the younger woman removes her scrub cap. The two women share a quick chuckle, knowing that the redhead will do just that in an attempt to save her friend's sanity.

* * *

"Mama!"

"Mom?"

* * *

Arizona, Callie, Andromeda and Kerry walked through the door to their home after the two doctors got off work. Captain, their one year old Husky was lying on his dog bed by the door. After all four women came in the house he went out his doggie door, walked around the house to check it out and came back in.

"Does he always do that?" Kerry asked, noticing the dog's behavior.

"Yup. Anytime Arizona or I come home he does a trek around the house and checks to make sure everything is good and comes in to greet us." Callie said, getting out everything to make beef pot pie with cornbread.

"It's good you both have a protector." Andromeda slapped her daughter's hands away and takes over making everything, Kerry working on the cornbread and she on the pot pie.

Arizona and Callie sat at the breakfast bar, Arizona helping Callie take her seat. "He's a good boy." Callie smiled, looking over at the now sleeping dog.

After dinner was cooked the foursome moved over to the table, Arizona had set it, and sat down. The two older women exchanged a look with each other.

"If you two don't mind we have some questions." Kerry said.

It was the two younger woman's turn to exchange a look. "Alright." Callie muttered as they all dished food on their plates.

"What made you choose the donor you did?"

"Well Callie and I looked though the book of them and made our list. He was at the top of both of ours so we went with him." Arizona answered.

"When are you going to tell us the names?"

Callie and Arizona both sighed, they didn't want to tell the family the names until the babies were born but it hadn't gone over well.

"Do you want to?"

"We can, it might be easier."

"We are naming them Carter Lillian and Liam Daniel." Callie said, putting her hand on her belly.

"Beautiful names, girls." Andromeda said, looking at the young woman. Tears in her eyes as she looked at her daughter, carrying her grandchildren.

Kerry smiled, the thought of her son crossed her mind a moment. "You know Danny would be proud of you Arizona." She said softly, taking her daughter's hand across the table. "For taking this step, he always said you'd have kids one day."

Arizona smiled softly, one hand going to take Callie's. "I know Mom." She whispered, her thoughts going to her baby brother. "I know."

Callie pressed a soft kiss to Arizona's temple, wanting to comfort her partner. "I love you." She whispered softly.

"Love you." Arizona muttered back, smiling softly when she turned her head to look at Callie.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Kerry whispered to Andromeda.

"Yes, they do." She whispered softly, looking at her daughter and the woman who had taken her heart so firmly. "But we did a good job with them and I think they will with our grandbabies."

"I have to agree." Kerry smiled.

* * *

4 Weeks until due date

Addison Montgomery walked into Seattle Grace - Mercy West hospital, feeling like it was 7 years before all over again. She had taken some time off and decided to come early to see her best friend and patient. She knew Callie could go at any time and she wanted to be ready, part of her wanted to be back here, too. A part of her wanted to accept the offer she had gotten.

"Hello, Mark." Addison couldn't help but smile as she saw her old friend, she tried not to think about when they were more than that.

"Addison." He smiled, turned and pulled her into a tight hug. "Here to ref the match are you?" He chuckled softly.

"Ref the match?" Addison asked.

"Blondie and Torres are like cage fighters half the time now. Arizona has cut Callie off from the OR so all Callie has is paperwork now. She's going nuts, Arizona is scared and stressed and there is no cake being pounded so they fight." Mark explained.

"The wonders of hormones." Addison couldn't help laugh a little. "I'm sure I can help a little. Where are they right now?"

"She's in her office, the mothers are out shopping, and Arizona is in the OR." Mark said, thinking for a moment.

"The mothers?"

"Yeah Andromeda and Kerry came in a week ago. They have made it their mission to get the house ready, buy every baby related thing in Seattle and make me glad I don't have a mother in law."

"Speaking of that." Addison said as they walked toward Callie's office. "I heard you and Lexie got back together."

"Yeah." Mark blushed a little bit. "After the shootings, after Alex told her to get the hell away from him." He grumbled a little. "She showed up at my apartment and we talked. Seems we are both on the same page now, we're getting married once she finishes up her residency." He gloated.

"That's good to hear Mark." Addison stopped at Callie's door and looked up at Mark's grin. "She's good for you, she's what you need." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek softly. "I'm happy for you Mark Sloan."

"Aw, Addison." Mark blushed a little, feeling about 15 at the moment. "Thanks." He turned when he saw Lexie come down the hall. "We're having lunch together, I'll see you around." He grinned and walked over to meet his girlfriend.

Addison just shook her head, knocking on the door before going in.

Callie was at the desk, a small stack of papers on her left and a larger stack on her right.

"Addison." Callie grinned, slowly making her way out of the chair and standing. She walked over and managed to give her best friend a hug. "God, it's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Addison smiled, hugging Callie back tightly. "Do you have time for a quick exam?"

"Yeah I have nothing better to do." Callie grunted, nodding to the paperwork. "Arizona banned me from the OR and got Bailey to make sure my name doesn't get put on the board."

"She cares about you. She just wants to make sure you and the twins are doing well." Addison said as they walked toward the OBGYN department.

"I know, but I hate not doing my job and just doing paperwork." Callie sighed, shaking her head.

Callie got on the table and pulled her scrub top up, she felt Addison put the cold jelly on her belly and shivered a little.

"Sorry." Addison laughed a little.

"How do they look?" Callie asked when Addison put the wand to her belly.

"Perfect." Addison said, checking over the babies. "Little Liam is sucking his thumb and Carter is kicking."

"Yeah, she does that a lot." Callie muttered, looking at the door as it burst open.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting an ultrasound?" Arizona rushed in and kissed Callie's cheek before hugging Addison. "Oh Liam is sucking his thumb." She grinned, looking at the screen.

"We didn't plan on it. I wanted to do a quick check in." Addison stepped in to stop a would be fight. "How are you feeling Callie?"

"Like a beached whale." Callie muttered. "But overall good."

* * *

"Why are we doing this, Arizona?"

"Because it's what you do when you're having a baby, Calliope."

"We're both doctors Arizona, you're in PEDs for pete's sake. I really don't think we need this."

"We're doing it."

Arizona gave Callie a firm look as they walked into the community center where the birthing classes were held. They were 5 mats on the floor and some baby dolls on a table. Other couples were talking among themselves.

"I know how to give birth, Arizona." Callie muttered, wanting to just go home after her shift. "I am going to have the best OBGYN in the country and the best PEDs surgeon in the world next to me when I give birth, plus a Neuro, Cardio, Plastics and Trauma surgeons in the waiting room."

"Calliope." Arizona gave Callie the dimpled grin "This is something I really want to do."

"Fine."

"Everyone please sit down." A woman came breezing into the room. She was in her mid 50's, tall and willowy, she was dressed like a hippie from the 70's and looked like she had been there in the heart of the movement. "I am your teacher, Willow."

Callie bit her lip not to burst out laughing or kill Arizona. Arizona blushed and muttered sorry to Callie as she helped her down on the mat.

"Now we will be talking about the experience of child birth tonight." Willow said to her class. "And how to do it without the evils of drugs."

Callie looked back at Arizona and simply raised an eyebrow. "If I stay I get to do an operation tomorrow." She said in a low voice.

Arizona nodded weakly, knowing this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Arizona looked at her pager, this was the 15th time in the last week she had been paged to her mother's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom, you paged."

"Oh yes. Andromeda and I want to buy the babies their own carved hope chests. Do you think they will want gold or silver accents?"

Arizona rubbed her eyes. Her mother and Andromeda were on a shopping bender than would make Paris Hilton do a double take. They had bought out at least 3 stores she swore.

"Mom they don't need carved hope chests, they aren't born yet."

"I know but Arizona it's never too soon to start putting things away in hope chests. And they are so cute."

"Fine Mom, gold."

"Are you sure silver wouldn't go better in their rooms?"

"Fine silver then."

"Well maybe gold for Carter and silver for Liam."

"Okay Mom. I have to go, talk to you later."

Callie walked, waddled rather, though the door. "Mom or Mama?" She said, knowing the look at wife had on her face at the moment.

"Mom and Mama want to buy carved hope chests for the babies." Arizona groaned, her head on the desk.

"At least they stopped paging me." Callie grinned, Addison had told them no more questions for the 8 month pregnant doctor.

Arizona gave Callie a dirty look before joining her on the couch. "Love you, Calliope." Arizona muttered, resting her head on Callie's shoulder.

"Love you, too." Callie smiled, wrapping her arms around Arizona.

"I don't remember Mom ever getting this crazy before." Arizona muttered, kissing Callie's neck softly.

"Her first born is becoming a mother, it's natural. Or I hope it is because Mama is the same way right now." Callie shifted her head a little so Arizona had more room to work.

Arizona muttered something, sucking softly on Callie's neck. "You know we haven't made love in almost a month Callie?" She said weakly, one of her hands going to find Callie's breast.

"28 days." Callie moaned weakly as Arizona kissed her neck and cupped her heavy breast.

"I have an hour do you wanna fool around?" Arizona asked, smiling a little as she shifted to kiss Callie.

"Can we, I mean I'm huge right now?"

"You're carrying two tiny humans, and you are so beautiful." Arizona bent her head and kissed Callie's large baby bump.

"Alright but go lock the door." Callie moaned louder this time.

"Awesome." Arizona nearly skipped to the door.

It took some effort but Callie and Arizona were able to finally have sex after one of their longest dry spells. Both women had never been so glad Arizona's couch was a pull out, been so glad they were flexible. It was passionate in a way neither woman had thought they could do right now, both knew it would be the last time they'd be able to make love for nearly three months. Because of that Arizona went all out with her treatment and worship of Callie.

"Wow." Callie muttered, lying naked next to Arizona on the bed.

"Wow." Arizona agreed. "Score one for the Robbins method."

* * *

"I know that look," Callie looks to the side to see Mark approach her. "Did you enjoy your pound cake?"

"I did, thank you for asking. Was there anything else that you want to know?"

"Well, actually-," Mark's pager prevents him from continuing. "Hold that thought, I'm needed in the pit."

"Whatever," Callie grins at her best friend before heading down to the clinic in hopes of finding a few easy cases to break up the monotony of paperwork.

* * *

So... what did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: It's time for Callie and Arizona to add to their family!

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

"Callie?" Callie looks around for who called her name and her previous good mood evaporates at the sight of her former brother-in-law seated in the waiting room.

"Ronnie? What are you doing here? Are you alright?" The young man stands as Callie approaches him, the young woman at his side standing as well.

"I'm fine. Jerry is here; we were on a fishing trip and he hurt himself. Oh," Ronnie turns to the young woman at his side. "This is Lisa, Jerry's fiancée. This is Callie, she was George's wife."

"Nice to meet you." The two women shake hands before Lisa's gaze strays to Callie's belly, as does Ronnie's.

"And you, Callie. You're… uh…"

"The word you're looking for is 'pregnant', Ronnie." Callie smiles indulgently at her former brother-in-law.

"Yeah, right. You look about ready to pop."

"And that is why he is still single, ladies and gentlemen." Lisa grins at her future brother-in-law's comment before turning to Callie. "How far along are you?"

"I've still got four weeks to go."

"Ronnie!" The exclamation from the side causes Callie's eyes to go wide. She hadn't seen Louise O'Malley since George's funeral; she'd avoided nearly all communication, finding excuses to bail out whenever the O'Malley matriarch had invited her over for dinner. Now karma was back to bite her in her rather large rear end as the older woman approached the trio.

Any anger the older woman had toward her sons evaporates at the sight of Callie.

"Callie, dear, how are you?" She moves in for a hug and has her own question answered for her when she's prevented from fully embracing the younger woman when the belly gets in the way. "You're pregnant? How far along are you?"

"Eight months."

"Congratulations, dear!" Louise's gaze drifts to Callie's left hand – which is resting on her belly – and takes note of the simple band gracing her third finger. She takes a moment to compose herself, waving off any reassuring gestures from her son and Callie. "When did you get remarried?"

"This past September."

"And you're already expecting? You two didn't waste any time, did you? Ow!" Ronnie reacts to his mother's smack upside the head as well as Lisa's punch to the arm at his comment. Callie merely laughs, having missed the young man's inappropriate comments since her divorce from his brother.

"We both knew that we didn't want to wait long after getting married before starting a family and we just happened to luck out the first time."

"Well, that's fantastic." Louise is sincere in her comments. "Do you know what you're having? Or do you not want to know?"

"We actually didn't want to know, but since we're both doctors and we both know how to read ultrasounds – and our children have no sense of modesty – it was near impossible to miss what we're having."

"So you've picked out names?"

"We have-, oh." She stops at the dull pain in her belly, gently rubbing the side. "Sorry, if it isn't Carter using my bladder as a soccer ball, Liam is using it as a pillow; she's got quite the pair of legs."

"I remember those days. George was a fairly easy pregnancy, but these two," she motions to her older son in reference, "they were a pair of hellions from conception."

"Eh, this has been a fairly routine pregnancy, from IVF throughout, it's been one for the record books."

"IVF? So you two didn't… umm…" Ronnie is once again stumped, not knowing how to word the question.

"We required medical assistance for the conception. It'd be kind of hard otherwise."

"What are you talking about?" At the confused looks on each of their faces, Callie immediately realizes the George must not have told his family about her new relationship, though she is quick to check for clarification.

"George didn't tell you?"

"He told us that you were dating someone just before he died, but he never mentioned anything else."

"Oh," Callie is at a loss to what to say, and looks around hoping for something to pull away. Luck is on her side when she spots the brunette entering the area, entertaining the tiny human in her arms. "Excuse me… Erin!" Callie waves the younger woman over to the group, smiling at the baby in her arms.

"Come here, handsome man!" Callie bypasses Jamie's open arms and plucks his son out of Erin's arms, leaving him faking a crushed expression. "How are you doing little man?" Andy gurgles at the new face in front of him, patting Callie's cheeks with his own chubby hands. After a few minutes of baby talk with the infant, she turned to her sister-in-law. "What are you two doing here?"

"Spring break for him; me… well, I heard that the moms have descended and I thought you two would need some help."

"I think they've bought out every baby store in Seattle."

"Yeah, Lydia was the same way with this one," Erin refers to her own mother-in-law. "But mom wasn't that way with us."

"That's what you get for being pregnant on the opposite side of the country." Looking to the side, she sees that Andy is laughing at the funny faces Ronnie is making at him. She apologizes before making the introductions. "This is Louise and Ronnie O'Malley-,"

"As in your former in-laws?" Erin exclaims with her usual lack of a filter.

"One and the same. This is Erin, my current sister-in-law, and her husband, Jamie. And this handsome little man is Mr. Andrew Daniel Robbins-Conway, my nephew." Ronnie introduces Lisa to Erin and Jamie before turning his attention back to Andy, continuing with the entertainment. Erin turns her attention back to Callie.

"You wouldn't happen to know where your other half – also known as my sister – would be, would you." Ronnie and Louise freeze in their entertainment of the baby in Callie's arms at Erin's comment. The pair looks to Callie in question.

"Uh, she's… um… I think she's in her office." Callie answers Erin's spoken question first, ignoring the silent questions of the pair beside her.

"Great, I really need to talk to her about something. Can you-," she motions between her husband and son before taking off, not waiting to hear if Jamie was alright with staying with their son while she takes off to talk to her sister.

"Right, okay then." Jamie turns his attention back to the group, who is still standing there dumbly when Jerry hobbles up to the group on a pair of crutches, an air cast wrapped around his ankle. Jackson Avery is following him, carrying his shoe and bag. The young resident hands the items to Lisa, along with a prescription for pain meds, giving a smile to his attending before moving on to the next patient.

"Callie!" Jerry is thrilled to see his former sister-in-law, though he looks curiously between her pregnant belly, and the baby in her arms – who clearly favors the man by her side – before making an obvious assumption. "You got remarried."

"Yes… but not to him. This is my nephew."

"Right. So do we get to meet your new someone?" Clearly engagement has mellowed out the man before her, as he's not cracking any jokes like he was wont to do the last time he was in the hospital.

"Umm, I don't know."

"Sister?" Louise finally breaks out of her spell, speaking the last word that she actually heard before her mind went blank. Callie realizes that she can't avoid this particular conversation any longer. Not that she's ashamed of her relationship with Arizona, but she was once married to the son of the woman standing in front of her.

"Right. I married Erin's sister, Arizona." Callie gets it all out at once, waiting for their reactions.

"So you married our brother even though you're gay?" Ronnie is the one to speak; still somewhat confused by the direction the conversation has taken.

"I realized I was gay _after_ I divorced your brother." Callie clarifies, her gaze stuck on Louise. The older woman was quick to invite – and keep – Callie in the family fold after they met, and she's terrified of the older woman's reaction.

"So, this is why you've been avoiding all of our invitations."

"Not completely. Most of them, I really have had other plans, but some of them… yeah."

"So, if I ask you to bring… Arizona, is it?" Callie nods. "If I ask you to bring Arizona with you to dinner on Friday, will you join us, or will you make another excuse?"

"It won't be an excuse." Callie glances down briefly.

"My water just broke."


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: It's time for Callie and Arizona to add to their family!

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

And here are the babies! YAY! Definitely what we need after last night's episode, wouldn't you agree?

* * *

Four fairly easy hours later, Carter Lillian and Liam Daniel Robbins-Torres made their appearances into the world. Jamie ran to get a wheelchair for Callie while Louise took Andy from her arms as the first contraction hit. The O'Malley's were left behind in the lobby when Jamie took his son and Avery took the helm of Callie's wheelchair, steering the way toward Labor and Delivery, calling out for a nurse to page Addison and Arizona to the department.

Addison had taken over for a neonatal attending that had been out with a sick child and was paged out of a consult for a Cesarean that she would be performing the following day.

Arizona had gone to the airport to pick up the fathers and Aria and had just pulled into the parking lot of the hospital when she got the page. Arizona threw her keys to her father with the instructions on where to find Callie's hospital bag – that they'd left at Mark's apartment – and what floor to bring it to. With his speed and training – previous and current – he was only minutes behind his daughter in arriving at the specified floor, where he was met by Mark Sloan who took the bag while Daniel called Matt and Mac. He had already made the necessary arrangements with their commanding officers so that the two of them could be on a plane as soon as possible after getting the call and the two were in the air and halfway across the country by the time Carter and Liam took their first breaths.

Carter Lillian came easy into the world with perfect results in all of her newborn exams and Callie was given a minute to hold her before she was taken away and Addison focused her attention on bringing Liam Daniel into the world.

His entry wasn't quite so easy, and there were a few scary moments for everyone present while Addison worked to clear his lungs and get him to take his first breath. Needless to say, there was a collective sigh of relief when Liam took his first breath, demonstrating the power and volume of his lungs minutes after entering the world.

Callie sent Arizona off to the NICU to watch over their kids while Addison finished up with her, leaving Andromeda by her daughter's side, tears pouring down her face, laughing at Callie's comment that her kids' delivery was far easier than her own more than 30 years previous.

Louise, who had sent her children home, had stuck around to hear the news of Callie's delivery. Rather than intrude on the family in her hospital room, she'd parked herself in a chair in the waiting room with other expectant family members and pulled out her ever-present knitting needles and yarn, working on a pair of booties and a beanie for each of Callie's children, while waiting for news. Luckily, Callie's room was just a few feet down the hall from where she sat and it was easy for her to pick up on the news from the various residents and attendings that stopped by.

Callie and Arizona had expected a few minor arguments from their parents about which child belonged to which woman biologically, as it was the only thing they refused to reveal, but that was easily put to rest. Liam's dark hair and olive complexion made it perfectly clear that he was Callie's son; while Kerry pulled out a baby photo of Arizona, proving that Carter did indeed look exactly like Arizona had as a newborn. Any other discussion on that particular topic was silenced when the two women reminded their parents that both the tiny humans were _their_ children, biology didn't matter in matters of the heart.

Carter Lillian and Liam Daniel were their children.

* * *

Callie laid on the bed, a newborn in each arm as she tried out breast feeding them together. The babies would cry every time they were apart but when together they were perfectly content.

"You look so beautiful doing that." Arizona walked into the empty room, she had forced the family to go down to get dinner so she and Callie could have a few moments alone with their children. "Glowing."

"Thanks." Callie blushed a little bit. "It feels good to have them take a bit of the milk out. My breasts were never meant to be this large."

"I disagree." Arizona laughed softly, giving her wife a kiss and kissing the head of each baby. She sat in the chair next to the bed and put her feet up on it. "They have the same nose, did you notice?"

"Yeah." Callie whispered softly. "It must be his." She whispered, kissing each of their noses. She was use to reading people's bones, their faces, it wasn't hard for her to see the matching noses on her children.

"I wonder what else of his they will have." Arizona thought out loud, looking at her world in one hospital bed. "I know he was the best person for the job but a little part of me wishes we went with someone we knew."

Callie shifted the babies, giving Carter to Arizona when she was done feeding the twins. "Arizona we talked about it, we wanted to be the parents. We didn't want a third party raising our kids."

"I know." Arizona whispered, looking down at the most perfect little girl she had ever seen. "But if it was Mark's or Jesse's or Hell even Alex's we would know him, we'd know what they could get from him." She shook her head, unable to believe she helped make the life in her arms. "I'm being silly I know. We did what was best. You know my fear of the unknown."

"I do." Callie whispered, holding their son. He had dark eyes from the moment he entered this world, unlike most babies he wasn't born with blue eyes. "I know and I have wondered why we didn't a few times but I'm glad we didn't. Would you want our kids to be like Slone Sloan?"

Arizona made a face. "Our daughter is going to be nothing like Slone Sloan."

"I can't believe that we have a son and a daughter, that we have two lives that we made." Callie whispered, stroking Liam's cheek softly. "I carried them for nine months and I can't wrap my mind around it."

"It's strange that they are here after thinking about it for so long." Arizona agreed. "Carter and Liam are here, healthy and alive and safe." She bent her head and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Do you think we'll end up bonding with the one that formed from our egg more?" Callie asked, looking at Arizona. She knew Arizona did better with little girls and she did with little boys, maybe it was nature telling them something.

"We're going to have a different bond with both of them. They are different tiny humans." Arizona explained how she saw it. "Carter will look like me and Liam like you so we will have that bond with them. But then we'll have the bond with the other because we chose to have it. I love Liam as deeply as Carter."

"And I love Carter as deeply as I love Liam." Callie smiled, amazed at how quickly Arizona could make her feel better.

"They are lucky to have us you know." Arizona grinned, her dimples as bright as they were on their wedding day. "We are awesome."

"We are pretty awesome." Callie laughed in agreement.

* * *

Arizona left when Mrs. O'Malley knocked on the door. She wanted to give the two women a little time to talk and privacy to do it.

As she left the room she ran into something or someone rather. The person's arms wrapped around Arizona and lifted her off the ground, spinning her around. She didn't need to look up to see who it was, she knew.

"Hello, Matt." Arizona chuckled when he set her down. "Hey, Mac."

"We heard that Liam scared you all for a few seconds." Matt said, looking down at his big sister. "He knows how to scare you already, not a good sign, Z."

Arizona laughed. "He does, Carter, too." She gave them both a big hug before noticing that Matt had a bag in his hand. "Come baring gifts do you?"

"Well we are all Uncle Sam's misguided child, the two newest Robbins are no exception." Matt laughed, showing her the shirt he had under his uniform.

"Misguided is a good word for us." Arizona laughed softly. "I was just about to walk down to get dinner, Callie is talking to George's mother. I want to give them a little time to talk alone."

"Yeah, I haven't eaten since dinner yesterday." Matt groaned.

"Well let's go then."

* * *

Carlos, Andromeda, Daniel, Kerry, Matt, Mac, Erin, Jamie, Andy and Aria stood in Callie's hospital room. Arizona took both babies from her, knowing from past experience how to cradle two babies at once in her arms.

"Liam, Carter these are your grandparents Torres." She whispered, walking up to her in-laws first. "They live all the way down in Miami." She smiled at them. "But they will see you a lot still."

"Every month at least." Carlos whispered, smiling at the two little babies in Arizona's arms.

Arizona walked over to her own parents. "And these are your grandparents Robbins." She looked down, smiling at Liam a moment. "You have his first name as your middle one." Then looking to her daughter. "And you have her mother's name as your middle name."

"They are beautiful Arizona." Kerry whispered, her arm around Daniel.

Arizona walked over to Matt and Mac. "This is your Uncle Matt and your Aunt Mac." She whispered, kissing each baby's forehead. "They are both in the military. They will help teach you how to be brave."

Mac and Matt had their fingers interlaced, leaning against the other. "We will do our best." Matt nodded.

"And this is your Aunt Erin, Uncle Jamie and cousin Andy." Arizona said, smiling. "Aunt Erin is the one that is going to teach you things that get you into trouble."

"Darn right." Erin grinned, bending down and kissing each of their cheeks, Andy doing the same. He did everything his parents did.

"And this is your Aunt Aria." Arizona smiled at her sister in law. "She is going to help Aunt Erin teach you bad things."

"Not bad, just fun." Aria and Erin shared the same grin.

Arizona looked out in the hall way and saw their friends, all wanting to come in but not wanting to ruin this family moment. Arizona looked at Callie, both women agreeing they were as much a part of their family as anyone.

"This is your Uncle Mark." Arizona walked over to her wife's best friend. "He is going to be wrapped around your fingers from about now on."

"He's a big softy." Lexie said, Mark's arm around her.

"And that's your Aunt Lexie, she is the one that makes Uncle Mark act older than 15." Arizona smirked a little at Mark.

She moved down the line. "This is your Aunt Cristina. She will most likely give you your first drink when you are a teenager." Arizona laughed softly at the fight on Cristina's face. She was trying her best not to break into a huge grin.

"Yeah well, someone has to." Cristina muttered, lifting her hands and stroking the top of their heads.

"This is your Uncle Owen. He's the one that babysits Aunt Cristina." Arizona smiled at her friend. She and Owen had started talking when Callie and Cristina worked late and became very good friends.

Arizona walked back over to Callie, handing her Carter while she held Liam.

"This people are your family." Callie said to Carter and Liam. "These people are our family."

* * *

So… who's ready for more? The next installment takes us fifteen years into the future when Liam is admitted to Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital.


End file.
